


Mine, all mine - Enel x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Mine, all mine - Enel x Reader

He, had captured you, dressed you in scandalous concubine attire and had you feeding him grapes as you sat on his lap. Who is he you ask? It was none other than the ‘God’ of Skypia, Enel. You had accidently rode up a knock-up stream with your crew, everyone was gone after crash landed there, lucky you, you were found by one of his henchmen and brought back to his dwelling to be enslaved. With a chain and collar on your neck, he had full control over you and your little body. He would laugh arrogantly, tugging at your collar as you fed him grape after grape, “I can’t believe my ben brought me such a treasure, my own slave woman, and Vearth one at that.” He laughed at your despair, as you reached for another gape to feed him, he tugged at your collar, forcing you to drop the bowl on his lap and brought your face close to his, “and such a lovely young Vearth woman.”

His eyes scanned downward and licked his lips, “look like you have spilled some grapes on god’s lap, you should clean that right away, with your mouth.” He smirked, “and you must feed them to me, like a bird would feed a youngling.” He loosened his hold on your chain for you to move, you couldn’t believe you were forced to meet your lips with his, then again, it was to be expected, frankly you were surprised you haven’t been raped by that point. Following his instruction, you lowered your head to his lap and gathered a few grapes in your mouth, careful not to puncture them with your teeth. You brought your lips to his and slid them into his mouth one by one with your tongue. He rumbled in delight, eating them joyfully after you had lowered your head to pick up more. “I like this method better, I get to savor your flavor a bit, I think I’ll have you do this instead of using your fingers Vearth woman,” he laughed delighted.

You knew he would find this to his liking, or to his amusement in some way. He would grow and obvious erection through his loose attire as you continued to clean the grapes, your tongue occasionally running over it to gather some. Just as you fed him the last of the grapes that were on his lap, he instructed your head be lowered back, telling you that you missed one. When it was back in place, as you searched for the imaginary grape, he held your head in place. You struggled a bit to keep your head up, as you were, he would reach down and moved the hem of his pants ever so slightly downward to reveal his ringed throbbing erection, letting it hit your face, bruising you slightly as the gold ring just under his frenulum. You held your nose in pain as he laughed, tears welling up in your eyes, “I can see you’re impressed my holy cock, why don’t you stop resisting and suck it already, that ring is gold and it requires cleaning.”

As much as you wanted to resist, he could crush you at any moment he pleased if you at anytime displeased him. Rather than resisting, you did as he instructed and brought yourself close to his tip. It was slightly larger than a normal man, despite his body size. Just at that moment, as you opened your mouth, he forced your head down, making you take all of him in, in one foul swoop. “Mmm, that’s right, good Vearth slave, now keep going like this.” He demanded, removing his hand from your head. You proceeded to do so, catching your breath since he had not let you the first time. Despite the experience being painful, you were able to bob your head with ease, taking all of him in your throat. It wasn’t long after that first forceful moment that he ejaculated sloppily into your mouth, just literal seconds, only after a few bobs of the head.

Once he had finished, he demanded you swallow every last drop, “you know, you’re the first woman to make me feel that sensation, I like that. From now on that will be your meal, my godly essence,” he decides. Not only did he make you his slave, but included, you would be surviving on nothing but his ejaculates. He pulled your chain up so you would meet his gaze, once again up close, “you’re mine, all mine, Vearth woman, and there is no escape.” The feel of dread, a chill up your spine, a nauseating knot tied your stomach in twain, you hated it, but in order to live you had to endure. Little did you know that you only had to endure him just a few mere months, for the Straw Hat pirates were on their way, to save you and the people of Skypia, unbeknownst to them.


End file.
